


Purpose

by strangling_rosemary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangling_rosemary/pseuds/strangling_rosemary
Summary: Tony Stark was never saved by the US Air Force after he escaped The Ten Rings, instead HYDRA found him and he’s starting to forget how long his mind and body have been theirs.
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Mechanic and The Soldier





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justamanlymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamanlymouse/gifts).



> Written for a world built in collaboration with [Justamanlymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamanlymouse/pseuds/Justamanlymouse)

"And what’s your name?" The large hand on the back of Tony's neck tightened; he instinctively drooped, his thin shoulders curling in protectively. He kept his eyes on the ground like a good boy and tried not to shiver. He had learned.

"Brat," Tony whispered, closing his eyes to guard against the prickle in them. He couldn’t cry, not now.

"Good boy." The simple praise sent a wave of relief and revulsion through his core. He had been here too long. _He’d been here too long_. At first he had tried measuring the days by the meals provided to him, but then he had misbehaved. He refused to kneel and so he starved. Tony’s breathing became rapid and short, the shadows cast from his arc reactor began swaying as the deep gnawing filled his stomach at the reminder of his hunger.

"And what is your job while the doctors put all that new hardware you made into our soldier?" Daddy asked, his thumb digging into the space under Tony's right ear, promptly derailing the panicked guessing game of how many days, weeks, _months_ it had been since HYDRA shot down the US Air Force helicopter and dragged Tony to a new form of captivity and torture.

Daddy was hurting him. He wanted an answer.

"I'm a w-whore,” he choked.

"Whose?" The thumb pressed in harder and Tony cried out.

"H-HYDRA's!" Tony wept, already trembling with fear as the thumb lifted from his pressure point and that cruel hand let go.

"Yes, you are. You’re our little whore," the commander cooed as he clicked his fingers and pointed at the ground. His cock began filling when Tony miserably dropped to his knees on command, heedless of the crunch his knees made. He didn't fight as his tormentor stepped around him, stopping in front of Tony and opening his fly, pulling out his stiff cock. Tony knew what to do and had already opened his mouth, choking as Daddy shoved his cock in and groaned somewhere above.

“Such a good whore. Already drooling for me, huh?” The sickening praise continued and yet Tony only felt relief.

He could be a good whore. All a whore had to do was relax its throat and let Daddy use it, this was preferable to Daddy's other pleasures.

Something inside ached and it had nothing to do with the tight grip of its hair, the burn of oxygen starved lungs, or the rough facefucking it was receiving. The whore couldn't place it.

It shouldn't feel bad for serving its purpose.


End file.
